List of Creatures by Book
This List of creatures by book compiles both templates and statblocks found in GURPS publications. Real animals, fantastical creatures, and racial templates are all included. It does not include occupational templates or unique characters. =GURPS Basic Set= Statblocks Basilisk, p. 460 Black Bear, p. 456 Boar, Large, p. 458 Boar, Small, p. 458 Camel, p. 459 Cave Bear, p. 456 Chimpanzee, p. 456 Dog, Guard, Large, p. 457 Donkey, p. 459 Elephant, p. 460 Falcon, Large p. 457 Gorilla, p. 456 Great White Shark, p. 458 Grizzly Bear, p. 456 Gryphon, pp. 460-461 Horse, Cavalry, p. 459 Horse, saddle, p. 460 House Cat, p. 456 Lion, p. 456 Mule, Large, p. 460 Mule, Small p. 460 Ox, p. 460 Polar Bear, p. 456 Pony, p. 460 Python, p. 458 Racehorse, p. 460 Rattlesnake, p. 458 Red Deer, p. 457 Strix , p. 461 Tiger Shark, p. 457 Tiger, p. 456 Timber Wof, p. 458 Warhorse, Heavy, p. 460 =GURPS Banestorm= Full Templates Centaur, p. 188 Djinn Ascended One, pp. 188-189 Dolphin, p. 189 Dwarf, pp. 189-190 Eagle, Great, p. 194 Elf, pp. 190-191 Elf, Sea, p. 198 Ghoul, p. 200 Giants, p. 191 Gnome, p. 192 Goblin, p. 192 Halfling, pp. 192-193 Half-Orc, p. 197 Hobgoblin, p. 193 Horse, Noble, p. 194 Koblod, p. 194 Medusa, p. 194-195 Merfolk, p. 195 Minotaur, p. 196 Ogre, p. 196 Orcs, pp. 196-197 Owl, Wise, p. 194 Reptile Man, p. 197 Shark Man, p. 198 Sphinx, pp. 198-199 Spirit, p. 199 Troll, pp. 199-200 Vampire, pp. 201-202 Werebear, p. 201 Wereboar, p. 201 Were-eagle, p. 201 Were-snake, p. 201 Weretiger, p. 201 Statblocks Bushwolf, p. 219 Caustigus, p. 220 Dragon Meta-Trait, p. 227 Dragon, Adolescent, pp. 227-228 Dragon, Adult, p. 228 Dragon, Hatchling, p. 227 Dragon, Monstrous, p. 228 Dragon, Young, p. 227 Harding, p. 229 Harpy, p. 221 Hellshark, pp. 221-222 Hippogriff, p. 222 Hydra, pp. 222-223 Kraken, p. 223 Milkfish, p. 229 Nightstalker, p. 223 Paladin, pp. 223-224 Pegasus, p. 224 Reek, p. 224 Spider, Giant, p. 220-221 Strider, pp. 224-225 Treetipper, p. 225 Unicorn, pp. 225-226 Woolen (Blacksheep), p. 229 Wyvern, p. 226 =GURPS Fantasy= Full Templates Ancestral Spirit, pp. 112-113 Centaur, p. 105 Devilfish, pp. 105-107 Djinni, p. 107 Dragon, p. 107 Dwarf, pp. 107-108 Elf, p. 108 Faerie, p. 108 Ghost, p. 113 Ghoul, pp. 108-109 Halfling, p. 109 Horse, Superior, p. 106 Imp, p. 109 Larva, p. 213 Lich, p. 105 Myrmidon Warrior, p. 110 Myrmidon Worker, p. 110 Nymph, p. 213 Orc, p. 110 Selkie, p. 110 Troll, Female, p. 111 Troll, Male, p. 111 Vampire Mage, p. 112 Vampire, p. 111 Werewolf, p. 112 Wight, p. 113 Statblocks Amphisbaena, p. 211 Ant, Mountain, p. 48 Aspidochelon, p. 211 Bird of Paradise, p, 47 Chimera, pp. 51-52 Golem, pp. 53-54 Herecine, p. 47 Hippocampus, pp. 211-212 Manticore, p. 48 Megalogryphon, p. 212 Panther, p. 49 Rats of Hamelin, p. 53 Rukh, p. 50 Satry, p. 212 Strix, p. 212 Unicorn, p. 49 Wendigo, pp. 52-53